Kook's obsession
by Pauline Maknae A.R.M.Y777
Summary: Jungkook est fou amoureux de Taehyung. Mais ce dernier ne le savait pas. Vont-ils un jour être plus que des amis pour être ensemble et à jamais dans de beau drap pour l'éternité comme le souhaite tant le Kookie ? /!\ Vkook / un peu de vmin et jikook et final léger hopemin / Rating M pour lemon /!\
1. Réciproque ?

Hey voilà la fic attendu depuis le temps ! Donc les perso ne m'appartient pas, juste l'histoire est a moi :P

Quand j'écrirais le lemon je préviendrai au début du chapitre ;)

NDA : ne faites pas attention aux âges des perso... Juste JK est plus jeune que Tae mais après libre à vous de voir le reste ;3

Allez bonne lecture

Réciproque ?

—— PDV - Jungkook ——

Ça va faire près de 10 ans que je te connaisse sans que toi tu ne me connaisse... Ahlala, la maternelle où nous étions tous jeune, tous mignon, tous frêle... Tu ne m'as jamais remarqué depuis tout ce temps... Sauf que moi si, par mon meilleur pote. Mais fort heureusement pour moi, il a fallu que tu soit dans ma primaire, mon collège, ainsi que mon lycée... Dès que j'ai su que tu serais dans ma classe –mon meilleur ami aussi, qui s'appelle au passage Jimin– je n'ai pas cessé d'être heureux ! Il aura fallu attendre c'est pauvre 10 ans pour que tu me remarques enfin ! Franchement, ça en a valu le coup.

Après notre rentrée calamiteuse de jeunes secondes perdus, nous sommes devenus amis. J'en étais d'ailleurs on ne peut plus content ! Parfois, ça nous arrivait d'être complice bien que l'on ne se connaisse pas plus que ça. Il nous arrivait de se faire des câlins, se prendre par la main pour narguer des gens comme si comme ça... Donc j'en profitais un max !! Bien sur que je l'aime ce type ! C'est mon homme est personne n'y changera quoi que ce soit !

\--

Un jour, vers le début du mois de décembre, mon ''ami'' Taehyung avait ses lacets de détachés (comme d'habitude...) alors par réflexe je le lui en informe. À ce moment la nous étions à la sorti d'un cours de physique, donc il posa son pieds sur la chaise ce qui fit ressortir la courbe de son dos qui descendait tout droit à ses fesses. Je les regarder bien attentivement par derrière et je ne pu me retenir...

Celui-ci me connaissait bien depuis cette rentrée. Nous avions appris à nous connaître, et connaître en particularité notre sexualité... Alors nous avions été honnête envers nous. Il est donc gay et moi bisexuel (sans oublier mon Chimchim qui lui aussi est bi, mais il ne reste pas spécialement avec nous, il s'était fait des nouveaux potes tout comme moi). Tae a aussi appris à calmer certaines de mes pulsions sexuelles qui prennaient à n'importe quel moment. En effet, j'étais souvent d'humeur perverse... Cela pouvais parfois le gêner, voire l'embêter selon l'endroit... (on ne va pas se mentir, il doit y prendre autant de plaisir que moi ce sale pervers d'hyung) Mais j'arrivais toujours à me faire pardonner. Et c'est bien pour ça que je l'aime !!

Je me suis collé derrière lui en le frottant depuis mes poches avec mon engin qui commençait déjà à bander. Tandis que lui m'avait jeté un regard qui disait ''pas maintenant s'il te plaît''. En le voyant dans cette position, je n'en pouvais plus, je ne me retenais plus... La courbure de ses fesses m'excitait du plus haut point. Alors je me suis mis à lui prendre ses fesses par ma main droite, sinon la prof riquait de me voir, et je me suis mis à lui malaxer le cul ce qui lui fit don de pousser un petit gémissement comme un hoqueté de sursaut. Après ce court moment vous sortîmes en vitesse pour partir au toilette. Heureusement pour lui c'était la récrée de midi, et mon mini (le petit Chim) ne restait pas avec nous comprenant bien que je voulais rester seulement avec l'autre. Il savait que je l'aimais, et ce depuis longtemps et il l'a acceptée sans critiquer, ce qui lui vaut son amitié en or.

À peine arrivée (en posant nos sac en vitesse tout de même), nous nous dépêchons de filler la dedans pour que personne ne voient que nous nous mettions à 2 à l'intérieur. Je commença par le plaquer contre le mur et à l'embrasser violement. Je lui avait attrapé ses bras pour les placer au dessus de lui, et je commençais à placer ma main de libre à l'intérieur de son pull. Il devait avoir l'habitude de mon attitude maintenant... Et tans mieux pour moi haha. Contrairement au mur qui était glaciale, lui était chaud, à en croire que je l'avais exité. Sur le coup, j'étais fier. Je remonta ma main tout le long de sa colonne, et je la plaça vers ses tétons pour enfin les tripoter. Il essaya de me repousser mais il me laissa faire jusqu'à une certaine limite.

Mon problème, c'est que j'en demande toujours plus... Un jour ça va mal finir, je le sens... A moins qu'il ne m'accepte, et cela voudrait singnifier qu'il ressent les même sentiments, ou qu'il ne souhaite qu'une relation de ''bro''...

Ainsi, nous continuâmes dans les toilettes à nous embrasser langoureusement et à nous tripoter. Celui-ci poussa un petit gémissement quand je lui avait toucher les tétons avec mes mains qui ne demander qu'à être réchauffé par ce beau corps. Le seul problème était le temps... En effet, nous n'avions pas tout notre temps pour nos petits jeux... Mon désir de le voir nu et de le toucher devenait de plus en plus intense, sauf qu'il a fallu que ça sonne... Alors je le ''rhabilla'' et nous nous dépêchions de passer au réfectoire. J'avoue avoir été déçu que ça sonne. En plus, Tae n'avait pas été très discret quand il poussait ses gémissements. Des personnes étaient présentes dans les toilettes, malgré que nous étions aller dans celle du deuxième étage histoire d'être seuls... Autant dire qu'ils nous avez regarder assez mal en sortant... Mais tans pis. Nous étions bien et en plus c'étaient des personnes de terminales qui ne nous connaissait sûrement pas. Enfin bref... Nous sommes partis manger et terminer notre journée...

\--

Et voilà le premier chapitre fini ! Bientôt la suite ;) Des reviews pour mon âmes charitables innocente ? :33


	2. Révélations

Allez le chapitre 2 rien que pour vous :3

Le pdv est toujours de Jungkook ;)

/!\ lemooon /!\

Révélations

\--

Un jour nous finissimes plus tôt que d'habitude. Il n'était que 14h et nous étions chez moi. En fait si Taehyung s'était retrouver chez moi c'est parce qu'il habitait plus loin et que ses parents avaient accepter qu'il reste chez moi le temps (mes parents n'étaient pas là aussi, ils travaillent). Bien sûr, il ne pouvais pas se douter que je lui saute dessus à un moment, ah mais bien sûr que non hahaha, et puis c'est pas comme si lui-même avait accepter de venir hahahaha (je crois être aussi légèrement sadique...). Un seul blème : il s'était fait percer les tétons. Il avait donc des piercings. Alors ce dernier avait encore un peu mal mais ça allait, c'était supportable pour lui. Je décida alors de lui ''offrir un petit cadeau'' que Tae ne pourra que aimer et s'en souvenir héhé !

Après être rentré et déposer toutes nos affaires, je commençais à m'approcher de lui, tandis qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, gêné. Je commença par un câlin, puis un baiser, deux baisers, puis des baisers papillon tout le long de son cou... Celui-ci en frémit de joie et essaya de se détendre, lui qui est toujours tendu... Ainsi je continua jusqu'à sa clavicule que laissé paraître son pull. On commença automatiquement par se rendre torse nus, pour plus de faciliter. Je regardais attentivement ses nouveaux piercings qui rendait ses tétons tout durs. Alors par un seul sourire malsain, il compris qu'est-ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je me rapproche subitement de son torse. Tout en caressant ses lignes en V pointant son sexe (ainsi que ses abdos) je remontais mes mains qui se rapprochais ainsi dangereusement de ses fameux tétons. Il me repoussa légèrement pour le dire qu'il fallait que je "sois doux". Alors je l'embrassa pour lui faire comprendre ma réponse. Je commença par les lui attraper doucement pour voir ses réactions. Il avait plutôt l'air de ne pas avoir mal, alors je rapproche ma tête (plus précisément ma bouche) pour commencer à les lécher. Il fit un petit sursaut ne comprenant pas pourquoi est-ce que je lui fesais ça. Je continuais en les suçant tous en lui caressant son dos par les extrémités de mes doigts. Il poussa un léger gémissement qui ne passait pas inaperçu à mon égard. Je m'arrêta, ne voulant pas lui faire trop mal, pour revenir l'embrasser langoureusement. Je senti celui-ci sourir lors du baiser. Malgré moi, je ne puis rester plus et je lui prit les bouts des tétons dans mes doigts et commençait des légère pression dessus. Le garçon continua ses gémissements qui interrompit nos baisers. C'était de vrai gémissement de plaisirs et non des cris de douleur. Alors je continuis mes pressements de plus en plus fort en tirant légèrement dessus. J'avais aussi des tendances sadomaso... Le plus vieux –il avait en fait tout juste 15 ans, et son principal cadeau d'anniversaire était ses piercings ainsi que mon fameux cadeau. Tandis que moi j'en avais 14. Je suis né en fin décembre, le 31– prennait du plaisir dans mes tendances, ce qui me fit très largement sourire. J'avais toujours ce petit sourire malsain collé à la bouche quand j'avais ce type de pensées avec lui, et vu que ça arrivait souvent il ne cessait de rougir face à ce qu'il pouvait m'imaginer. Axel fesait des petit bons au fur et à mesure que je les pressait. Mon autre main se situait encore dans ces beaux cheveux soyeux et frisotés à ce moment, sauf que lors de ces bons je descendit sensuellement cette main le long de sa colonne vers ses fesses comme par automatisme. Je la glissais vers son boxer tandis que lui m'attrapa le visage pour continuer de m'embrasser. Je commençais par lui faire quelques pressions sur son anneau de chair, ce qui lui fit pousser un autre gémissement plus fort pendant notre baiser. Un jour je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'il m'aime et que s'il fait tous ça pour moi ce n'est pas parce que je le veux... Mais je peux rêver, c'est clair... Et rien qu'à ces pensées je décidais de le lâcher, comme ça, d'un coup. Les larmes montaient toutes seules... Il faut qu'elles rentrent bordel... Bien-sûr l'autre ne comprenait pas et me prit les mains en me demandant si ça aller. Je ne peux que lui dire que je vais super bien mais mon cœur souffrait de ça, de cette ''relation'', d'autant plus que même s'il arrive à me supporter, jamais il ne voudrait vraiment ''le'' faire... Je m'éloigna, partant avec un petit sourire de tristesse et une main derrière le crâne en guise de gêne, cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de l'homme de ma vie. Il me rattrapa et me reposa la question encore une fois, et moi lasse je lui répondis la même chose... Forcément, il ne me cru pas pensant que j'avais des choses à cacher. Dans ma tête j'avais vraiment cette envie qui perdurait...

Alors celui-ci me pris par le bras, m'installa auprès de la télé et pris un DVD aléatoire de type horreur. Il sait que j'adore ça, mais pas trop pour lui... Il prit ensuite une couverture et s'enlassa dans mes bras pour plus de chaleur –en effet, il faisait un peu froid dehors, mais avec nos "petits trucs" on parvenait à se réchauffer sans problème~–. Avant de lancer le film, il me dit de tous lui dire à la fin, et je ne pu que hocher la tête...

Pendant qu'on regardait le film, le plus agé faisait quelques bonds de peur. Alors il se blodissait un peu plus sur moi à chaque fois. Seulement, dans ma tête, je ne faisais que penser à ça... Ça me torturait de plus en plus que ce dernier venait vers moi et que le film se finissait... Je m'imaginais des scénarios qui ne pouvais que finir mal. A moins qu'il ne m'aime... Nan mais je peux rêver c'est clair...

Ça y est le film est fini... Et lui était encore là dans mes bras... Il retourna sa tête vers moi et me posa la fameuse question... J'essayais en vain de le fuir mais tans pis... Autant qu'il sache... Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains... Je m'installa mieux, de même que lui. Je commença d'abord par lui demander s'il n'allait pas me rejeter, ou s'il allait rester mon ami quoi qu'il se passe... Inquiet, il me répondit tout de même que oui. Alors je me mis à parler... Je détournais mon regard du sien, mais il m'attrapa la tête par ses mains pour que je le regarde. J'avalais plusieurs gorgées de ma salive puis je commença.

« J'espère que tu ne me jugeras pas...

\- Mais non vas-y t'inquiète j'ai confiance en toi, et il m'en faut beaucoup pour que je me mette à juger qui que ce soit. »

J'avoue avoir été content de l'entendre dire ça. Je commençais d'ailleurs à rougir...

« Alors ? Tu te décides enfin à me dire qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

\- Oui oui désolé... Alors... »

Je ne savais pas vraiment par où commencer...

« Donc... Ça va faire depuis très longtemps que... Comment dire... Je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne et elle n'arrête pas de remplir ma tête...

\- Ah alors ca va, pourquoi tu me fais une tel frayeur alors ?

\- En fait c'est une personne à qui je tiens énormément... Et je ne veux pas la perdre tu comprends Hyung ?

\- Yep mon petit Maknae. Mais alors je vois toujours pas le problème, me répondit-il avec une tête penchée, avec un air qui cherchait à comprendre, fronçant les sourcils –il est beaucoup trop craquant quand il fait cette moue.

\- Cette personne c'est toi... Voilà c'est dit... Je t'aime Kim Taehyung. »

Et là un gros blanc s'installait... Ses mains commençaient à trembler et elles quittèrent mon visage. Il eu un petit choc... Je ne savais plus quoi faire... Je voulais me mettre à pleurer... Partir en courant... Fuir... Sauf que ce dernier se jeta sur moi, m'attrapa le visage et les cheveux et s'empara de mes lèvres fougueusement après quelques secondes. Il était certes sous le choc de ce que je venais de lui dire, mais surtout heureux. Il faut croire qu'il m'aime tout autant ! Alors, comprenant sa réponse, je le serra contre moi. Des larmes ne cessaient de couler sur nos visages tellement nous étions heureux. Je l'embrassais férocement tout en le serrant de plus en plus contre mon corps. Je le fis basculer sur le canapé –qui était assez large et grand. Il avait coupé notre baiser pour que nous reprenions notre souffle. Il reprit en me disant qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire maintenant. Alors je lui fit un grand sourire pervers qui voulait tout dire.

Je le souleva, puis nous nous dirigeâmes alors dans mon lit pour avoir plus de faciliter dans nos mouvements. Mais aussi parce que ça me gênait de le faire ainsi au salon alors que mes parents pouvaient se douter de quelque chose, enfin bref.

Je le jeta sur mon lit, puis je le rejoins dessus, mais pas d'une manière brutale, non, au contraire, d'une manière sensuelle et extrêmement sexy. On se lançait des regards profonds et puissants de passion qui prouvait notre état d'âme, ainsi que notre amour. Nous commençâmes par nous mettre torse nus. Puis, entre quelques baisers, je commença par le toucher toujours aussi sensuellement, mais plus de la même manière. Parce que maintenant, nous savons ce que chacun éprouve pour l'autre. Et cela rendait les choses beaucoup plus magique, même un simple regard éprouvera toujours cette passion que seul tous les deux peut comprendre. Parmis nos innombrables baisers, on fit vite voir qui était le dominant. C'est moi gnihéhéhé, de toute façon je suis diabolique alors il n'aurait pas eu le choix même s'il sait bien défendre son territoire l'alien. En effet, j'avais lécher (toujours durant ses fabuleux baiser avec nos corps rejoint, chaud) son entre lèvre inférieur pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais que l'on entremèle nos langues. Alors il se joignit à moi aussi vite. C'était absolument fantastique ! Il faut quand même avouer que c'était notre premier ''vrai'' baiser. Et c'est génial, je suis loin de m'en plaindre.

Étant donner que TaeTae se trouvait en dessous de moi, il remonta du bout de ses doigts, pour que j'ai des frissons garanti, le malin, tout le long de mon dos avec différentes caresses, ou même quelque fois il plaçait ses mains sur mes abdos en retraçant les nombreuses lignes situés à cet endroit tout en remontant vers mes tétons. Lui aussi, à ce que j'ai pu en voir, avait quelque tendance masochiste. Il me fesait quelques pincements dessus pour accentuer les moments des baisers. Alors forcément je ne pu ne pas pousser quelques gémissements à travers nos baisers. Le plus agé fit un petit sourire maléfique face à ça. Je me mis soudainement à briser le baiser pour atteindre son cou. Je lui fit des baisers papillons à cet endroit tout en descendant le long de son torse. Cette action lui avait donné la chair de poule. Lui, poussait de grands soupires pour mieux récupéré de leurs longs baisers et de ce que je lui fesais. Je pense que tout ça partait en petit concours de domination mais personne ne peut me vaincre.

Nos pantalons commençaient vraiment à nous gêner. On voulait sentir nos corps l'un contre l'autre, sentir la chaleur que ça nous prendrait. Alors nous nous redressions légèrement pour les enlever. Je m'approchais de mon amour pour lui détacher sensuellement la ceinture avec mes dents, puis la braguette, tout en étant lent avec un sourire pervers collé au visage. Lui, regardant ailleurs, me demandait tout rouge s'il nous allions le faire. Je remonta, prenant sa nuque et l'embrassa langoureusement pour lui faire comprendre ma réponse. Je lui demandais tout de même s'il le souhaitais aussi, et sa réponse fut bref : « oui ». Je lui dois ce qui eu le don de le refaire rougir encore plus de ce qu'il était –est est-ce encore possible hahaha ?–.

Une fois en slip, je me réinstalla sur lui, il n'en pouvais plus. Il avait chaud, était rouge tomate, et ne voulait que mon corps. Alors je lui donna ce qu'il voulait. Il commença par me caresser, puis m'embrassa plusieurs fois. Tandis que moi, n'en pouvais plus, je descendi lentement tout en lui faisant plein de baisers papillons sur différentes parties de son corps. Il en frémissait. Automatiquement je marquais son corps de suçons et lui de même accompagner de quelques griffes sur mon dos à force de jouer avec ses nerfs. Je le rendais fou avec tout ces baisers et mes regards, caresses, ... Nous commencions à bander, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu... Étant donné que nous n'en pouvions plus et que je tissu des boxers nous fesais un peu mal, nous décidâmes de les retirer.

Un nouveaux petit blanc s'installa pour faire place à la gène. Nous nous observâmes, et en particulier sur l'objet de nos désirs. Il plaça ses mains automatiquement vers son engin quand il compris que je l'observait d'un air de plus en plus pervers. Je me rapprocha de plus en plus de lui, le plaquant contre le mur (puisqu'il n'y a jamais d'issus avec moi hahahaha). Je l'embrassa de plus en plus violement, alors que j'effectuais quelques coup de bassin. Lui poussait de plus en plus de gémissements, forts et intenses. Il s'agrippa à mes cheveux pendant que je lui faisais signe de mettre ses jambes autour de ma taille. Nous continuâmes notre baisers passionnés, pendant que je commençais à tripoter son anneau de chair. Il rompit le baiser et me demanda très brièvement si j'avais le nécessaire pour faire ça. Alors en guise de réponse je lui souris et nous réprimes notre baiser.

Je commença à enfoncer doucement un premier doigt. Il n'avait pas trop l'air d'en souffrir alors quelques secondes après, je le lui en enfonça un second. Il poussa un petit cri. Il était tellement chou, si je pouvais je le serrerrais dans mes bras a jamais. Je ne bougea plus les doigt quelques temps jusqu'à son petit signal qui m'indiquait que ça allez. Je les bougea en mouvement de ciseaux. Après qu'il se soit bien habitué à cette présence dans son être, j'enfonça un troisième doigt. Il fit plus de mal à rentrer mais ça passait. Je voyais qu'il souffrait un peu. Ça me fesais tout de même un peu de peine...

Quelques minutes après, pour ne pas perdre notre exitation, j'enlève mes doigts et plaça ma queue devans son entrée. Il était assez septique. Ça se voyais dans son regard. Mais il avait aussi peur. Je le serra dans mes bras, puis je le pénétra doucement. J'ai eu quelque mal à y parvenir mais c'était bon j'étais complètement à l'intérieur. C'était chaud et très étroit. Rien que sa présence et cette vue pouvait me faire jouir. Mais il fallait que je patiente un peu pour ça sans quoi il n'y aurait pas eu ce qui se passe. Lui était entrain de se mordre la lèvre. Je voyais qu'il souffrait mais petit à petit la douleur qu'exprimer son visage s'atténuait. Alors après un baiser chaste je commença de bouger en lui. Je retira entièrement mon pénis puis je la rentre d'un coup. Il cria entre douleur et plaisir. Il était adorable. J'effectua alors des vas et viens de plus en plus vite et fort.

Ah tiens, j'ai touché sa prostate. Il n'en peut plus et il est sur le point de jouir. Je le fais un peu patienté pour avoir un meilleur orgasme. Le premier, ensemble, passionné, révoltant, pour l'éternité. Encore quelques coups et voilà que nous venions. Je me vida à l'intérieur de lui, et lui entre nous sur ma main qui le masturbait auparavant. Il était d'accord pour le sperme dans son anus, peu lui importait.Je l'aime. Vraiment. Beaucoup. Je ferais tout pour lui. Tout ce qu'il voudra. Et tout ce qu'il faudra.

Alors après quelques temps à rester dans cette position qui devenait compliqué à tenir debout, j'agrippa l'ainé à moi pour nous remettre sur le lit. Je me retira de lui et m'étalla sur les draps. Il se rapprocha de moi, plaquant sa tête et une main sur mon torse, et me fit une dernière parole avant de s'endormir, exténuer de notre petite activité :

« Je t'aime. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu compte énormément à mes yeux. Repose toi bien mon amour. »

Il sourit. J'eu à peine le temps de récupérer les draps pour nous les mettre dessus que je m'endorma à mon tour.

On aura eu une belle après-midi bien réchauffe au final. Meilleur que ce que je pouvais y pensé.

\--

Voilà chapitre 2 fini bientôt je posterais la suite ;3 en faite j'avais déjà écris tout le 1, presque le 2 (il me restait la fin du lemon, j'espère ne pas l'avoir trop bâclé...) le 3 fini, et j'attaque le 4 ;) j'avais même déjà les noms des chapitres, mais pas le nom global alors merci Maëëëë @MissBlackLupin

Sinon, je pense que si ce n'est pas en 4 chapitres ça sera en 5 pour terminer cette fic (peut-être que si l'envie passe un jour je ferai un chapitre bonus spécial lemon avec les différents couples mais je ne vais pas vous spoiler attendez la suite gnihéhéhé).

Ah tiens je sais pas vous mais je trouve que j'ai écris sur un Kookie aussi taré que moi dans le sens psychopathe, sadomaso, et pervers xDD enfin bref merci d'avoir lu et de suivre l'histoire ! Je ferais peut-être des RAR mais à l'heure où je poste tout ça personnes n'a fait de reviews (TT)

Allez bye :3


	3. Petit incident

New chapiter for you you and you ! Ok stop xD Donc nouveau chapitre comme vous l'aurez vu étant donnée que vous êtes tous très perspicace (quel est l'orthographe de ce mot sérieusement ? HELP ME I NEED U PLEASE *sors*) xD

Bref la suite sans tarder ! (pdv Kookie)

Petit incident

\--

Depuis ce fameux jour, bien des choses ce sont passées. Tae et moi continuâmes notre relation, nous l'avions d'ailleurs rendu publique. Et nous en étions très fier. Des personnes étaient contre bien évidement, tandis que d'autre nous ''félicitait'' et trouvait cela bien de s'assumer et de se dévoilé au grand jour.

Avec mon chérie, on s'était aussi expliqué sur le pourquoi du comment [suite au chap 2, lemon, révélation, blabla, et depuis quand. Je l'aime et il m'aime. C'est tous ce qui compte pour l'instant.

Bien-sûr, nous ne pouvions pas nous embrassés en cours soit peine de se faire renvoyer, mais parfois nous parvenions à se tenir la main. Dans les autres cours où nous n'étions pas côté, je me retournais les fois où j'étais devans et vis versa. Je lui lançais de profond regards qui voulait tout dire. Et inversement, lorsque je me situais au fond, je ne cessais de le bouffer du regard. Certains élèves avaient clairement compris nos petits jeux, tandis que d'autres ricannaient encore et encore mais nous n'en avions rien à faire de ce genre de personnes.

Par la suite, mon bien aimée avait pris ma trousse pour y inscrire son prénom, en grand, accompagné d'un petit cœur rouge. Alors moi, tout fier, je me fesais une joie de sortir ma trousse à chaque cours, de bien la placer, à l'endroit, tout en narguant ceux qui ne nous acceptaient toujours pas.

Seulement, un problème parviens... Nous étions en physique, demi groupe donc TP (travaux pratique). Taehyung et moi ne sommes malheureusement pas du même groupe... Alors lui se retrouvait avec des amis et moi avec le _petit_ Jiminie.

Ce jour-là, notre TP consistait à réaliser des schémas sur des réflexions de rayons et blablabla... Sauf que pour ce faire, il fallait être en binôme et dans le noir, le noir complet. Et c'est là qu'un _petit_ problème survient...

J'étais donc avec Chimchim, normal, nous faisions ce que la professeure nous demandait. Mais tout à coup, après quelques fois où nous étions dans le noir, Jimin s'était subitement rapprocher de moi. S'il avait peur du noir j'aurais compris sauf que je voyais bien que ce n'était pas ça. Il rapprocha son visage du miens, toujours dans le noir, et m'embrassa. Alors, sous le choc, je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Puis quelques secondes après, je réussis à m'extirper de lui qui me tenait encore de part ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je m'essuyais immédiatement la bouche avec mon bras en lui criant dessus « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! », ce qui ne passa bien évidement pas inaperçu auprès des camarades et de la prof... Elle ralluma la lumière et commença à nous crier dessus, nous demandant ce qu'il se passe. Alors moi, toujours sous le choc, lançai un regard noir à mon ''meilleur ami'' en disant « Vous n'avez cas le lui demander ! ».

La professeure, n'acceptant pas cette attitude, nous dit de rester calme. Le cours reprit et elle nous dit en prime de rester à la fin de l'heure... Alors, la sonnerie arriva, et la professeure à son tour... Elle nous reposa la même question dans le calme le plus total. Je ne répondit toujours pas, regardant la professeure d'un air abattu. Lui fit de même mais regardait le sol. Alors l'enseignante insista et nous menaça de faire un rapport sur cet incident inexpliqué... Alors je pris la parole et avoua tout simplement ce qui c'était passée. La professeure me regardait avec étonnement, puis dériva son regard sur mon ''agresseur'' en lui demandant si cela était vrai :

« Oui madame.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je le voulais.

La professeure, à court d'idée, lui sorti une explication en disant qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. L'autre, refusant, lui demanda pourquoi. Alors elle lui répondit que c'est interdit de s'embrasser en cours, mais aussi que c'est interdit de forcer qui que ce soit à embrasser. Jimin refusa encore, mais cacha son jeu en acceptant à la professeure puis en s'excusant à moi. Bien entendu j'accepta "ses excuses'' mais nous savions que l'on pensait l'inverse.

Quand nous sortîmes, je le pris à part lui demandant ce qui se passe et pourquoi il m'avait fait cette scène. Il ne répondit pas et me souri, alors je lui attrapa le col et le poussa violement contre le mur le plus proche. Il continua de me sourire, de rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa de nouveau. Il se replaqua contre moi, et m'enlaça. Bizarrement, je me sentais bien, tellement bien que je voulais rester, répondre à son baiser mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas... Je ne l'aime pas, pas comme ça, pas comme lui...

––– PDV - Jimin, au même moment –––

Oh whaou quel force ! Il est vraiment génial je l'envie. Il est si sexy je ne peut regarder ailleurs. Tiens, il parle. Je ne l'écoute pas. Je fixe ses lèvres. Ses douces et tendres lèvres. Bon je me relance. Il est beaucoup trop chou et sexy ce n'est pas normal. Je voudrait le préserver à tout jamais, comme ça, dans mes bras. Tans de chaleur émane de son corps. Son délicieux corps d'Apollon. Et voilà que je le tiens là, dans mes bras, bouches entremêlés, avec tout mon amour pour lui. Il ne comprend pas. C'est si dommage... Si seulement je pouvais rester dans ma petite bulle. Seul avec lui. Je vois qu'il ne le souhaite pas. Tans pis...

–––PDV - Jungkook –––

Alors cette fois-ci je le repoussa mais sans violence. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi je le repoussais en vain... Il ne me regardait plus de la même manière. En effet, suite à ce second refus, il me regardait d'un air inquiétant, troublé, indescriptible... Fatigué par son comportement, je m'approcha de lui pour pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras. Maintenant. c'était lui qui restait figé, ne comprenant pas mon geste. je lui redemande en chuchotant pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'avait fais cela, lorsqu'il se mit à pleurer, avant même que je finisse ma phrase. Je le serra encore plus contre moi instinctivement, avec une main dans sa chevelure qui le massait légèrement pour le calmer.

Quelques minutes plus tard -toujours dans cette position- il réussit à trouver le calme. Il reprit son souffle et se retourna pour ne pas repleurer part ma simple vue. Sans que je ne lui dise quoi que ce soit, il me lança un « pourquoi ». Sur le coup je ne compris pas mais il s'était retourné et me regardait avec un regard qui semblait aussi triste que vide... Et il recommença à me dire « mais pourquoi bordel ? » tout en regardant le sol l'air désespéré, les larmes lui reviennent. J'étais si désolé pour lui mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, alors je lui demanda gentiment :

« Mais de quoi pourquoi ? Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire...

\- Alors tu ne vois donc rien ?

\- Voir quoi ? Je t'assure j'essaie de comprendre mais je n'y arrive pas... Il faut que tu m'aides...

\- Rien c'est bon laisse tomber, me balança-t-il un air déçu

\- Ah non tu ne recommences pas avec ça hein ! Dis tout et maintenant, lui répondis-je sans crier. T'es pas décidé à me le dire à ce que je vois...

\- Si mais attends quelques secondes encore, me dit-il en soupirant. »

Je me tus alors, attendant une réponse de sa part.

« Tu vois depuis tout petit tu aimes Taehyung, mais avais-tu déjà pensé une seule fois à moi après ? »

Surpris, je ne lâcha qu'un « euuuuuu... » qui me rendait coupable. Il continua :

« Je vois bien que non et je peux le comprendre, mais sache que j'en ai énormément souffert. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi lui...Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu tombes amoureux de lui ? Lorsque tu m'avais mis au courant j'ai été a la fois heureux que tu puisse aimé quelqu'un de bien, mais j'ai été aussi assez triste... Triste de voir que tu ne pensais qu'à lui, que tu rêvais de lui, que tu l'aimais... Alors d'une certaine manière j'ai essayé d'oublier... En t'aimant, termina-t-il en chuchotant pour ne pas que je l'entends

\- Je suis vraiment désolé je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrai comme ça... Je suis vraiment et sincèrement désolé... »

Sans plus attendre, je me rapprocha de nouveau contre lui pour retirer ses larmes et le serrer dans mes bras. C'est comme si j'avais fait ce geste automatiquement, par pur amitié. Moi-même je me mis à pleurer à la fin de ma phrase...

Nous étions deux pauvres débiles qui pleuraient plantés là. Résultat très ironique au final...

Je lui demanda qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire pour ne plus qu'il souffre mais ça réponse fut tout autre...

« Tu sais... Depuis tout ce temps, apprendre à te connaître, passer du temps avec toi, grandir avec toi... Ça m'a vraiment fais changer les idées... Et donc c'est pour ça que...

\- Que ? lui répondis-je inquiet après son temps d'arrêt

\- Je n'aurais jamais du t'en parler... De toute façon il est trop tard maintenant... Je t'en ai beaucoup trop dit pour pouvoir reculer... Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé de quoi ? Si c'est de ce que tu m'as fait tout a l'heure, c'est pas grave je te pardonne sans problème et je comprends ta jalousie j'en suis moi-même désolé mais explique moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a... S'il te plaît...

\- Désolé pour tout, pour ce que je t'ai fais certes, mais surtout désolé d'avoir exister dans ta vie...

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- On aurait jamais du être potes... Ça m'a tellement compliqué l'esprit après...

\- Je comprends pas... Désolé mais dis vraiment ce que tu veux dire par là parce que moi je ne comprends vraiment pas désolé mais j'essaye je t'assure... Alors dis moi, lui répétais-je

\- Je t'aime.

\- ...désolé

\- Je sais ne t'en fais pas... Mais c'est pour ça que je ne disais rien... Je ne voulais pas te perdre.. Dire adieux à tout ce qu'on a pu construire en relation d'amitié... Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour te perdre donc je ne t'avais rien dit. Drôle, j'espère que tu comprendras...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, et beaucoup, seulement ce n'est pas comme toi... Pas en véritable amour... Je suis désolé. Et oui je comprends bien je ne t'en veux pas rien ne changera à notre relation, je ne t'abandonnerais pas pour ça tout de même.

\- Merci, me répondit-il avec une dernière larme »

Après quelques secondes à se lancer des petits sourires, il s'approcha de moi, me dit une dernière fois qu'il s'excusait, et m'embrassa de nouveau... Contrairement à ce qu'il pourrait croire, je ne le repoussa pas... Je pris son visage dans mes mains et répondis à son baiser, mais pas longtemps non plus. Je voulais lui faire ce ''dernier cadeau'' pour le pardonner et pour qu'il me pardonne à son tour. C'est comme une sorte de cadeau d'adieux pour qu'il ne pense plus à moi de cette façon. Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir comme ça.

Il ouvre ses yeux pour me lancer un regard interrogateur. Je coupa le baiser et lui expliqua ce que je pense sur le coeur. Il me sourit en guise de réponse.

Après avoir pris tout ce temps, nous sommes reparti, ''normal'', tout joyeux. Heureusement c'était la pause midi. Ainsi, en rejoignant mon Tae, nous partîmes manger.

J'ai réussit à le voir discrètement pour lui expliquer vite fais la situation pour qu'on évite de ''gros'' contacts [des longs baisers ou de trop câlin par ex] devans les yeux de Jimin, juste par respect de ses sentiments... Bien sur il fut autant étonner que moi, mais il comprennait, donc tout aller pour le mieux. L'une de ses grandes qualités est la compréhension. C'est une chose qui n'existe que dans des personnes au grand coeur. Et moi à côté j'ai un gars en or. Je l'aime.

Nous sommes donc allée manger tous ensemble. J'ai remarqué un petit clin d'oeil venant de mon amour destiné à mon ami pour lui faire comprendre sa discrétion, et surtout que ce n'était pas grave et que tout irait bien. L'autre lui souris pour toute sa compréhension. Il était ainsi en quelque sorte rassuré qu'il le prenne aussi bien.

Notre journée, ainsi que les suivantes, restèrent normal, entre une vie de lycéen et celle qu'on couple gay toujours aussi fier d'assumer.

\--

Aloooooors des avis ? Perso je trouve ce chapitre bâclé... Je sais pas quelque chose cloche on va dire... M'enfin bon tans pis dites moi tout dans les reviews siouplé

Ah et au fait à l'heure où je poste cette fic, sachez que j'ai relu vite fait ce que j'ai fait et j'ai envie de pleurer. Littéralement. Pourquoi ? me diriez-vous (si vous ayez un coeur). Et bien je suis en vacances. EN VACANCES BORDEL. DONC AUCUNES PENSÉES DESTINÉS AU TRAVAIL ET À L'ÉCOLE ! Du coup voilà allez go dépression ça fait pas de mal... TT

Et pour info le chap 4 ne sera poster pas avant je ne sais pas quand... Désolé mais j'ai pas forcément le temps pour y poster, et même l'écrire... Je continuerais cette histoire au filling ;) alors à pluuus bisous sur vos fesses :33


End file.
